


[podfic] Bullshit High School Drama

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake Castiel/Sam, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Pining Dean, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sam Ships It, Supportive Dean, Virgin Castiel, Virgin Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: podfic recorded for A_Diamond's fic "Bullshit High School Drama" at 10 minutes and 14 seconds longCastiel Novak is in Dean’s class. He’s quiet and serious and smart and just about the hottest thing Dean’s ever seen. He’s also stupidly in love with Dean’s awful younger brother.





	[podfic] Bullshit High School Drama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bullshit High School Drama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486350) by [A_Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond). 

> Diamond waited a very long time for me to get my life together enough to produce these works, and I am sincerely grateful. I hope everyone enjoys the recording! Please let me know if there is an error with the link.
> 
> The fic can be found at this link: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486350> PLEASE leave kudos and praise on the original!

Please enjoy the podfic at this site: [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tlsvqsj19semese/adiamond-bshsdrama.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
